1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for use in connecting a wire harness mainly for automobiles.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 are diagrams illustrative of an example of a conventional watertight connector. Outside a male connector "a" is an outer casing "b" continuously arranged through a rear coupling wall "c". An annular accommodating space "s" is formed, and a seal ring "d" is arranged so as to face the annular accommodating space "s".
Within a bulge "b.sub.1 " of the outer casing is a cantilever-like flexible locking arm "e" arranged through an intermediate support portion "e.sub.2 ", and a pushing section "e.sub.3 " extends rearward.
FIG. 8 shows a condition in which the male connector "a" is coupled to a counterpart female connector "f". Watertightness is ensured with a casing body "f.sub.1 " of the female connector f entering into the annular accommodating space "s" and abutting against the seal ring "d". At the same time, the female connector "f" receives the male connector "a" therein to allow their terminal fittings to be in contact with each other, thereby causing the holding portion "e.sub.1 " of the locking arm "e" to be engaged with a holding projection "g" formed on the casing body "f.sub.1 " of the female connector f (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 36986/1989).
In this case, since the locking arm "e" is of the cantilever-like structure by the intermediate support portion "e.sub.2 ", the front end of the locking arm "e" is liable to float at the time of molding or due to changes in ambient temperature. As a result, it is difficult to keep a strong locked condition, thus not ensuring reliability. If tensile force is applied to both connectors, the locked condition may be released.